la calma antes de la tormenta
by selenewinchester
Summary: Cómo siguió la historia después de que terminó el capítulo 5x21. Porque necesitaba un diálogo entre Sam y Dean. Contiene spoilers. Rating: K.


La calma antes de la tormenta.

Después que Sam acabó con Brady, ambos hermanos subieron al Impala con rumbo incierto. El menor necesitaba despejar su mente de los acontecimientos recientes, necesitaba alejarse física y mentalmente de todo eso, pero primero necesitaba comprender el alcance todo lo sucedido. El mayor por su parte, necesitaba tiempo para poder asimilar y analizar todo lo que había acontecido, necesitaba estudiar la perspectiva que se ofrecía ante ellos respecto de los anillos que faltaban recolectar aún para capturar a Lucifer, y sobre todo necesitaba comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano menor, saber cómo iba a actuar Sam llegado el momento crucial en la batalla contra las fuerzas del mal ahora que él se sentía más fuerte, ahora que estaba decidido a luchar, en gran parte gracias a Sam, que con gran paciencia, amor fraternal y confianza había logrado que él, Dean Winchester recuperase las perdidas ganas de vivir y de luchar; ahora era el momento decisivo en que ambos iban a tener que poner lo mejor de sí mismos en la lucha que se avecinaba, ahora era cuando el enemigo iba a atacar apelando a los más bajos y sucios recursos: iba a traerles a la mente todo lo malo, todo el dolor, todas las tristezas que habían vivido y las iba a usar para que flaqueasen, para que Sam dijera que sí, para que se rindieran sin presentar batalla. Pero ellos no eran cazadores comunes. No señor. Ellos eran los Winchester, estirpe famosa por su testadurez, por su arrojo y por su altruismo. Las fuerzas sobrenaturales de ángeles y demonios no iban a poder con ellos. Pero para eso había que prepararse. Debían estar fuertes física y mentalmente. Y en este momento ninguno de los dos hermanos Winchester se sentía así. Debían detenerse, tomar aliento, curar sus heridas y luego si, introducirse en la batalla final, sin vuelta atrás.

Dean condujo el Impala en silencio, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, pero al rato echó una mirada furtiva a su hermano, que meditabundo veía pasar el paisaje nocturno por la ventanilla de su lado. Era evidente que Sam no tenía ganas de hablar, desde que se habían puesto en marcha no había emitido ni siquiera una palabra. Y eso no era común en él, que generalmente necesitaba iniciar una charla, sobre todo después de una cacería. Dean siempre lo dejaba llevar la iniciativa de los comentarios acerca de los acontecimientos del día. Pero esta vez el silencio le decía que el alma de Sam se encontraba convulsionada. También la suya lo estaba, pero como buen hermano mayor, había aprendido a priorizar las necesidades de su hermano por sobre las propias. Además de que en este caso en particular, ese maldito demonio Brady había removido heridas que Dean creía ya cerradas en su hermano. Había vuelto a tocar un tema que ni siquiera él sacaba para evitarle a Sam el dolor de tener que recordar la muerte de única mujer que había amado en toda su vida, y probablemente de la última, ya que Sam era del tipo monogámico, un solo amor y para toda la vida. Y eso no lo cambiaba el hecho de que Jessica estuviese muerta. Así que Dean comprendía perfectamente todo el dolor, la rabia, la impotencia que sentía el menor en esos momentos. Porque él también los sentía. Y los había sentido cuando era un niño y le habían quitado a su madre, y también cuando había muerto su padre, pero la experiencia le había enseñado que necesitaban calmarse si querían seguir adelante.

Hey Sam, ¿que te parece si nos detenemos a tomar un trago? Creo que ambos lo necesitamos.

¿Qué? Emmm… si, creo que es buena idea – respondió el aludido con indiferencia.

Así que con la aprobación de su hermano, Dean aminoró la velocidad apenas entraron al próximo poblado buscando un lugar tranquilo en donde poder beber un trago en paz. No tuvieron que buscar mucho. Un pequeño bar que también ofrecía servicio de comida atrajo la atención de nuestros chicos y hacia allí se dirigieron. El lugar parecía acogedor. Se sentaron a una mesa cercana a la ventana y el mayor tomó la iniciativa y pidió dos tragos de tequila y unas cervezas. Hacía tiempo que Sam bebía lo mismo que bebía Dean. Unos meses atrás el menor se escandalizaba del modo y de lo que bebía el mayor pero luego de haber liberado a Lucifer y al saber que el fin del mundo avanzaba inexorablemente hacia su consumación, Sam había comenzado a acompañar a su hermano con los tragos que éste solía pedir. Es más, se había acostumbrado al sabor fuerte del tequila o del whisky y hasta comenzaba a comprender qué le gustaba a su hermano del efecto de esas bebidas: esa sensación relajante que lentamente se iba apoderando del cuerpo, el hecho de comenzar a olvidar -al menos por unos momentos- todas las cosas feas que te ocurrían en la vida, y a veces la alegría que se apoderaba del espíritu del que las consumía durante unos minutos.

Eso era precisamente lo que ambos necesitaban, así que chocaron brevemente las copas y bebieron en silencio. Transcurridos unos minutos, fue Sam el que rompió el silencio:

Sabes, Dean, yo creía que había superado lo de Jess pero ahora me doy cuenta que su muerte está muy fresca aún. Todavía recuerdo la noche en que murió. Y ¿sabes qué? No me resigno. No puedo creer que la haya perdido porque estos demonios todo ese tiempo tenían un plan que me incluía. Parece que nací destinado a no ser feliz.

Las palabras de su hermano pequeño se hundieron en el corazón del mayor como una puñalada. Que su hermano reconociera que no era feliz lo lastimaba enormemente. Y no porque él no fuera capaz de darle felicidad, sino porque lo triste era que el pobre de Sam creía que los demonios o el destino o Dios o quien mierda fuera, habían decidido que él no debía ser feliz.

Tu no naciste destinado a no ser feliz. Tu puedes tener una vida feliz como cualquier otra persona, Sam – emitió Dean con convicción. – Ya verás que cuando acabemos con Lucifer podrás hacer lo que quieras, hermano. Te lo aseguro. Es más, si lo deseas puedes volver a estudiar. Te prometo que yo no te voy a molestar, seguiré cazando un tiempo más y te iré a visitar cuando pase cerca…

Dean, - el menor sonaba triste, resignado y conmovido- tu y yo sabemos que nuestra vida no tiene vuelta atrás. Esto que hemos elegido o que nos han obligado a elegir es ahora nuestra vida y lo será mientras haya vida en nuestros cuerpos. Seguiremos juntos, seguiremos siendo cazadores, el pasado es sólo eso: pasado y por más que nos gustaría cambiarlo o traerlo al presente, ambos sabemos que no es posible.

Pues si, tienes razón. Pero al menos acabaremos con toda esta mierda demoníaca y seremos libres de hacer las cosas a nuestro modo, sin tener un ángel o un demonio pisándonos los talones para obligarnos a hacer lo que no queremos.

En eso si estoy de acuerdo- respondió el menor.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada al imaginar esa situación en un futuro no muy lejano. El espíritu del equipo comenzaba a revivir. Luego de unas cervezas ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de conducir. Además era muy tarde y no habían comido nada en horas. Así que decidieron cenar en el mismo lugar en donde estaban. Dean pidió la clásica hamburguesa con queso y cebolla que adoraba y Sam optó por una frugal cena vegetariana. Como siempre. Casi habían terminado la cena cuando Sam notó que Dean se tocaba el costado como si le doliera, pero cuando preguntó el mayor le contestó con una florida expresión que dejara de molestarlo. Así que Sam no se preocupó más. Unos minutos después habían conseguido alojamiento en un pequeño motel de carretera que tenía habitaciones disponibles. Ingresaron allí dispuestos a darse una ducha y a tener una noche de más que merecido buen sueño. Sam tomó el primer turno en la ducha mientras Dean optaba por ver un poco de televisión. Luego le tocó el turno al mayor. Cuando salió del baño Sam dormía plácidamente en su cama. De su rostro había desaparecido toda traza de preocupación, la paz se reflejaba en él, Dean lo miró unos segundos, conmovido, preguntándose cómo hacía ese mocoso malcriado para lograr conmoverlo después de tantos años. Sacudiendo aún la cabeza con incredulidad se hundió en su propia cama y en pocos segundos cayó en un sueño profundo.

La calma duró unas horas. A Sam lo despertaron los sollozos ahogados de su hermano: estaba teniendo una pesadilla y a juzgar por lo crispado de su cuerpo, una terrible. Sam se levantó para despertarlo pero no llegó a hacerlo, con un grito Dean se despertó llamándolo. Había lágrimas en sus ojos, que el mayor se apresuró a ocultar. Pero por más que se esforzó no logró controlar tan rápido su agitada respiración. Se sentó en la cama y Sam también lo hizo mirándolo interrogativo. Pero Dean no era un hueso fácil de roer: no iba a confesar así sin más qué era lo que había pasado por su cabeza para dejarlo en semejante estado de agitación. Sam siguió mirándolo en silencio hasta que finalmente habló:

¿Qué fue eso, Dean? ¿Qué estabas soñando?

Na-nada Sam. Olvídalo y vuelve a tu cama. Fue una pesadilla sin importancia. Tal vez no debí cenar una hamburguesa ¿eh?- respondió Dean con voz pastosa tratando de distraer la atención de su hermano.

Eso no fue una pesadilla causada por la comida, Dean. Mírate, aún no puedes respirar pausadamente, estás todo sudado y tu cara me dice que fue algo muy fuerte. ¿Me lo vas a decir o tendré que quedarme despierto toda la noche tratando de averiguarlo?

Olvídalo Sam. Déjame dormir ¿vale?

Ante la negativa del mayor, Sam regresó a su cama y se acostó. En silencio esperó oír la acompasada respiración de su hermano indicándole que se había vuelto a dormir. Pero no sucedió así. Pasaron los minutos y lo único que oía era a Dean moviéndose en su cama, dándose vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño. Así que Sam recordó lo que su hermano le daba cuando él era un niño y no podía dormir porque sabía que su padre se había ido en un viaje de caza y los había dejado solos. No era la misma situación y ahora eran hombres y no niños desvalidos pero el menor se imaginó que eso les reconfortaría el espíritu a ambos. Encendió la luz, se levantó de un salto y ante la atónita mirada de Dean, se dirigió a la pequeña cocina. Sacó un poco de leche de la nevera, la puso a entibiar y luego le agregó unas cucharadas de miel, que siempre traía consigo porque su padre decía que atraía a los buenos espíritus. En este caso le sería útil para endulzar la bebida. Sirvió sendas tazas del dulce brebaje y se sentó en la cama de Dean extendiéndole su taza. El rubio la tomó sin decir palabra, con mirada agradecida, comprendiéndolo todo, recordando todo. Bebieron en silencio unos instantes. Ya más relajado, Dean soltó:

¿Sabes con qué estaba soñando? Con los perros del infierno. Soñé que volvían por mí, que me atacaban otra vez, destrozando mi carne para llevarme de cabeza al Infierno... no sabes el dolor tan espantoso que sentí cuando Lilith me arrojó a su cachorro, Sam, Creí que me moría en ese instante, pero sobreviví unos minutos más, los suficientes como para sentir cómo me desgarraba el pecho ese desgraciado. El aullido del perro infernal que nos encontramos esta noche despertó esos recuerdos que creía olvidados para siempre, hermano.

Por eso gritaste mi nombre, ¿no? Porque fue lo último que pensaste antes de morir esa vez, y ahora fue lo primero que pensaste, me pediste ayuda y no te pude ayudar, por segunda vez no lo hice. Lo siento, hermano.

Nadie me podía ayudar ni entonces ni ahora, Sam. Esos perros son cosa seria. Te lo digo yo. Y espero que no volvamos a toparnos con uno o te juro que me moriré allí mismo de un infarto.

Sam se levantó y le dio una palmada reconfortante a su hermano en el costado, pero esto causó que el rubio aullase de dolor, ya que lo que el castaño no sabía era que Brady casi había acabado con sus costillas.

¿Pero qué demon….? ¿Qué tienes?

Nada, Sam sólo unos golpes en las costillas. Ese Brady pegaba duro ¿eh?

Déjame ver, Dean.

Te digo que no es nada. - insistió el otro.

¿No es nada? ¿Entonces porqué gritas como una niña si te toco?

Por toda respuesta Dean gruñó algo ininteligible y se dejó hacer. Sam tenía en el botiquín un vendaje para estos casos y lo aplicó rápidamente, luego de lo cual ambos regresaron a sus camas para tratar retomar el sueño perdido. Las heridas de los Winchester habían empezado a sanar, estaban juntos como siempre, estaban dispuestos a luchar y lo más importante el amor y la preocupación que ambos demostraban por el otro era lo que les curaba el alma, lo que hacía de catarsis para sus muchos dolores; mientras siguieran así ninguna de sus pesadillas se haría realidad. Y por ahora lo que podían hacer era disfrutar de la calma antes de la tormenta.


End file.
